Benjamin Bunny
Benjamin Bunny is Mr. Bouncer's son and Peter, Flopsy, Mopsy and Cotton-Tail's cousin. He wears a dusty brown jacket and clogs. IN THE BOOKS BY BEATRIX POTTER ''The Tale of Benjmain Bunny Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny sneak back to Mr. McGregor's Garden to steal back Peter's coat and shoes from the scarecrow. Benjamin also tries on Mr. McGregor's old tam-o'-shanter, but it is too big for him. They collect onions to give to Old Mrs. Rabbit, but they both end up being trapped by Mr. McGregor's cat under a basket for five hours. Benjamin's father rescues them and takes them home. The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle Benjamin and Peter both appear as customers for Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, a hedgehog washerwoman. The Tale of The Flopsy Bunnies In 'The Tale of '''''The Flopsy Bunnies, Benjamin Bunny and Peter Rabbit are adults, and Benjamin has married his cousin Flopsy. The couple are the parents of six children generally called The Flopsy Bunnies. Benjamin and Flopsy are "very improvident and cheerful" and have some difficulty feeding their many children. At times, they turn to Peter Rabbit (who has gone into business as a florist and keeps a nursery garden), but there are days when Peter cannot spare cabbages.It is then that the Flopsy Bunnies cross the field to Mr. McGregor's rubbish heap of rotten vegetables. One day they find and feast on lettuces that have shot into flower, and, under their "soporific" influence, fall asleep in the rubbish heap, though Benjamin puts a sack over his head. Mr. McGregor discovers them by accident when tipping grass-clippings down and places them in a sack and ties it shut then sets the sack aside while attending to another matter. Benjamin and Flopsy are unable to help their children, but a "resourceful" wood mouse called Thomasina Tittlemouse, gnaws a hole in the sack and the bunnies escape. Their parents fill the sack with rotten vegetables, and the animals hide under a bush to observe Mr. McGregor's reaction. Mr. McGregor does not notice the substitution, and carries the sack home, continually counting the six rabbits. His wife claims the skins for herself, intending to line her old cloak with them, but when she reaches into the sack and discovers the rotten vegetables, she accuses her husband of playing a trick on her. A vegetable marrow is thrown through the window, hitting the youngest of the eavesdropping bunnies who has been stting on the window-sill. Their parents decide it is time to go home. At Christmas, they send the heroic little wood mouse a quantity of rabbit-wool. She makes herself a cloak and a hood, and a muff and mittens. The Tale of Mr. Tod In 'The Tale of Mr. Tod','' Benjamin and Flopsy's children are kidnapped by notorious badger Tommy Brock. Peter helps Benjamin chase after Brock, who hides out in the house of the fox Mr. Tod. Mr. Tod finds Brock sleeping in his bed and as the two get into a scuffle, Peter and Benjamin rescue the children. FILM AND TELEVISION ADAPTIONS ''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1992-1995) All the stories starring Peter Rabbit and Benjmain Bunny appear in 'The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends. Peter Rabbit (TV Series) ' Benjmain is one of the main characters in the Nick Jr. TV Series. Unlike in the books, he is very nervous and scared of almost anything. Benjamin wears a hat like the tam-o-shanter from 'The Tale of Benjamin Bunny. Peter Rabbit (2018 movie)''' Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Males Category:Cousins Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Utada Category:Peter rabbitt Category:Mediamass Category:Animals